Legend of Zelda - ZeLink - Fear does not exist
by firewolf2012
Summary: Link knows that he has feelings for zelda but he doesn t want to admit it. Would he listen to a random little voice in his head, that, although it s tellling the truth, seems to be making him fight his biggest fears? I do NOT own Legend of Zelda (cuz nintendo does).


A slight sigh escaped his mouth as he wandered off through Hyrule field. Link`s golden hair was flowing freely across his forehead and his hat had fallen off a few steps behind him, but he couldn`t bother to pick it up, or maybe, the hero didn`t even notice. His green tunic seemed a bit too big for him as it hung loosely around his body, a leather belt strapped around his waste. The sword and shield that he owned were both strapped to his back, as he was always fully armed just in case something would pop out.

But suddenly, the young man forgot all about what he had done. He forgot that he was the one that had defeated the Great King of Evil, Ganondorf. His memory seemed to somehow fade away and out of his mind as his thoughts drifted off somewhere else.

Link fell to his knees, tired and unable to go on. His eyes looked up into the black night sky covered with shining stars that twinkled brightly against the dark curtain. Their shine... that shine... the beutiful light that they gave off reminded him of one thing - her. Oh, what a pain that brought to him, as if someone had stabbed his heart with a dagger and his own blood was flowing out of his body and onto the ground, staining the green grass with a dark red. How he longed to see her face once more time and tell her things that he never had the chance to...

But it was hopeless. It was nothing more but a dream and everybody knows that dreams can never come true. Yet that couldn`t stop the hero`s suffering mind to still think of her and imagine hearing those three words come out of her mouth, flowing out of her lips and slowly tickling his ears and heart. What a dream... He couldn`t help the tears that weakly trickled down his cheeks and finally washed down his neck and dissapeared into his tunic.

The air around the young man was a freezing cold - so cold that he could feel the water on his face almost freeze and staying where it was. The ground felt even colder against his knees and his limbs had already began to feel numb. But somehow, Link didn`t notice all that. He was concentrating on the picture that he had created in his head.

A picture of Zelda; with her long, brunettte hair that reached way past her shoulders and those ocean blue eyes that were as deep as the Universe itself. Then her pale radiant skin that looked ever so warm and her pink lips that he so much longed to hear them say...

But Link didn`t want to finish that sentence. He didn`t want to admit that any of it was true, for as he knew that hoping could nothing but harm him. The young man stood up and wiped the dust off his knees. He touched his head an finally realized that his hat had fallen off some time ago. _Ah, well. _He thought not bothered at all. His legs felt numb from the low temperature and he decided to go and look for a place to stay for the night.

The fields were empty. There was no life to be seen, unlike during the day. Even the lonely trees seemed to fall into deep sleep and always wake up in the morning. The only hearable sound was the one of an owl in the distance, its soft _boohoos _slowly stroking the air around him. It was very dark, and also hard to see, but Link knew that he was near the castle. Eventually he saw the tall stone walls and he wasn`t surprised when he also noticed that the wooden bridge that would usually allow him to enter the castle grounds has been pulled up.

`Oh, great.` he mumbled, as he sat down, leaning on the cold stone wall.

He tried to fall asleep, but he coudln`t. The young man tried his best to think of anything but her, yet that seemed more than imppossible. He had been able to survive harsh battles against some of the strongest and biggest monsters and even defeated Ganondorf himself, but couldn`t face his fears in order to admit on of the simplest things? That he simply and plainly _loved _Zelda?  
His thoughts did nothing but argue against eachother...

_What the heck is wrong with you? You posess the Triforce of Courage! How can you be such a coward?_

I`m not a coward! I just don`t feel anything.

_Oh, really? Than why do you keep thinking of her like she`s some kind of angel fallen from the sky? Why can`t you just forget about her? Why? Eh? Well, I`ll tell you! Because what you now feel is _love, _that`s why!_

Oh, shut up, you!

_Shut up? Me? I don`t think so, thank you very much. I mean, you seriously should do something about it! You should go and tell her._

What? Are you completely insane?! I can`t just go up to her and tell her one of my deepest secrets! She`ll think I`m a total weirdo.

_Ah, so now you admit it? _

..

_Just as I thought. You love her._

__Link suddenly opened his eyes, trying to get rid of the voice that kept on reappearing in his head. No. He didn`t... did he? He looked up at the sky, and to his surprise, it was already morning. The young man got up , his back sore from the position that he had been sleeping in. He groaned slightly as he still felt tired.

The bridge started lowering once again and he started making his way to the market, looking for some supplies. As he reached the busy streets of the town, he saw people rushing back and forth from shop to shop and house to house. He had never seen such big crowds before.

The sun was already starting to travel higher up in the sky and as Link was making his way to past all those people, he spotted a mysterious figure in the corner of his eye. He turned to look, and there, heading towards Hyrule field was a person wearing a black cloak that covered his or her entire body, not allowing Link to tell who it was. He decided to followe it though.

Once back in Hyrule field and further away from the castle, the person looked behind, yet didn`t spot anybody, as the hero was hiding safely behind a thick tree. Slowly, the figure removed her cloak and Link saw that it was no other than Princess Zelda. He couldn`t hold back a loud gasp, and most certainly the princess heard it.

She turned around, and followed the sound, her face clearly read worry. Link decided to step out from behind the tree.

`Good morning, Princess.` he bowed, not forgetting his manners.

`Oh, hello, Link. You don`t have to bow to me, you know that. And you could just as well call me Zelda from now on.` a warm smile spread across her face and the young man couldn`t help but freeze.

He simply just stood there staring into her dark blue eyes and forgetting completely who he was, forgetting where he was, and forgetting he was even alive. She couldn`t look more beautiful than she did at that moment. The light breeze blew gently over brown hair, making it move slowly with the wind. Suddenly, his daydreaming was interrupted.

`Link? Are you ok?`

The young man quickly shook his head, trying his best to wake up, `Er, yes sure!` he looked deep into her eyes, and hesitantly, but almost uncouncioussly stepped closer to her, `I just... wanted to tell you... something...`

Zelda looked at him, showing that she was listening, another smile spread across her face.

`Erm... You see... I...I...` he couldn`t do it...

_Do it you coward!_

I can`t! Can`t you see she`s a princess and I`m a morron?

_JUST SAY IT! Trust me..._

Err... Zelda... I.. love.. y-y-` but he didn`t get a chance to finish his sentence as he felt a pair of warm, soft lips press against his.

Slowly, he embraced her as they kissed and when they finally parted, Link could feel his heart beating rapidly, crashing into his rib cage more than ever.

`I was wondering when you would say that.` Zelda said, a small giggle in her voice, `I love you too..`

The young man`s stomach twisted into a tight knot as his dreams finally came true.

_See? I`m not a total idiot after all!_

_Fear is no other than an illusion, _

_As it does not exist._

_Do not belive in it, never do._

_Because it`s bad it shall not persist._

_Followe my words, _

_And belive my sayings,_

_As I shall never lie to you,_

_You shall receive my blessings. _

_**Author`s note:**_

_**Oh my God, this turned out to be even longer than I expected it to be! Ah, well anyway, hope you like it cuz I spend like hours on it. Please review!**_


End file.
